


The Grease that Gets the Wheel Going

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t even pretend there’s a case here.<br/>(Prompt: <b><a href="http://dreamlittlelion.livejournal.com/13542.html">Grease</a></b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grease that Gets the Wheel Going

Dean doesn’t even pretend there’s a case here. No, there’s just a really huge, really expensive looking, really _awesome_ party, and Dean wants to see if they can bullshit their way in. Sam whines about it, but eventually he caves to Dean’s reasoning—namely the part where there will be an open bar. After the shit they’ve been through recently they deserve a break, or at least the semblance of a good time.

So despite all the prissing and groaning and threatening to stay behind at their motel, Sam is right at Dean’s side where he belongs, at the party of the century.

And damn, but this Stark guy’s place is even cooler than it looks on TV.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” comes a low, silk-smooth voice to Dean’s left. 

He turns, prepared to politely tell the voice to take a hike, or maybe just inform the guy that Dean’s here with someone (because Sam can be a jealous asshole sometimes). 

But the words evaporate in his throat when he realizes the voice belongs to their host (speaking of things that look even better in person). 

Dean’s a suave dude, except when he’s not, and instead of the slick response he would really like to offer here, all that comes out is, “You’re Iron Man.” 

“Just Tony tonight,” the guy says, smiling the most inviting smile Dean’s ever seen. Dean’s insides go kind of gooey, but it’s hardly his fault. Just _look_ at that smile—sharp and lethal and full of heat.

“Hey,” Sam interrupts, looming so close Dean has to squash down a pulse of guilt. He wasn’t even flirting yet. 

“Sam, this is _Iron Man_ ,” Dean says, making sure his tone sounds incredibly authoritative.

“Yeah,” Sam says with a humoring smile, sliding an arm pointedly around Dean’s shoulders and extending a hand towards Tony. “Sam Winchester.”

Tony looks mostly amused at the polite handshake, but then his eyes turn more assessing and his gaze darts back and forth between the Winchesters. He must be a genius like they say, because comprehension flashes across his face and his smile turns a little more reserved.

“So you two are…” Ice clinks against glass as he gestures with his drink.

“Yes,” says Sam, just as Dean says, “It’s complicated.” And then he and Sam are exchanging one of those weird looks—the kind where Sam’s eyes are wide and obviously trying to tell him something, except Dean doesn’t know what his brother is trying to say. Much as Dean hates the whole Sharing and Caring gambit, this would probably be easier if they ever actually _talked_ about what the fuck they’re doing. Set some ground rules, drew some lines in the sand, _something_ to let Dean know where he stands when he’s not actually in Sam’s bed.

But then Sam is taking his eyes off Dean and turning to Tony, and his hand curls possessively around the back of Dean’s neck as he says, “Yes. We are. But it’s complicated.” There’s a sharper edge to his voice now, though. Something calculating and a little bit warm. There’s a glint in his eyes that, as Dean looks back and forth between Sam and Tony Stark, looks almost like a challenge.

All the reservation melts from Tony’s smile, and the corner of his mouth curls up in a way that makes Dean shiver. Then Tony steps closer, voice dropping to a suggestive purr.

“I can work with complicated.” And then, stepping back and looking no more mischievous than your average billionaire party host, Tony adds, “Would you like to see the garage?”

Dean knows this isn’t really about cars, but as they follow Tony through quieter corridors there’s plenty of talk about torque and horsepower and engine grease. Tony Stark seems to know his cars as well as he knows anything else comprised of power and moving parts, and some of the things he says fly even over Dean’s head. But that’s all right. It’s even all right that they don’t actually go near the garage to see the beauties Tony is describing, because eventually there’s a private room and a huge bed, cool sheets and dim lights, and everyone’s clothes coming off as efficiently as possible.

Until Sam actually follows him onto the bed, Dean’s not sure his brother plans to participate. They’ve never taken this road before, and maybe Sam just wants to watch. 

But he should know better. Of course Sam’s not going to sit back and keep to himself while someone else touches Dean. 

There are two sets of hands on him, both of them bossy and commanding, but somehow it doesn’t feel like a contest as Sam kisses him and then Tony does the same—as Sam’s huge hand closes around his dick, and Tony’s lube-slick fingers press into Dean’s ass—as someone sucks bruises into his throat, and someone’s cock rubs against his thigh, and someone’s hands curl around his wrists and hold him down.

Tony fucks him as Dean sucks Sam off, and jesus, they’re going to have to do this again sometime. Dean’s head spins, overwhelmed with sensations, the slick, pounding rhythm in his ass, the none-too-gentle force of Sam’s cock down his throat. It’s too much. It’s achingly good.

Dean has come twice by the time everyone’s had enough. He doesn’t complain as Sam shifts down the bed to spoon behind him, territorial sasquatch that he is.

“This is a guest room,” Tony says, already getting dressed as Dean looks dazedly on and Sam sighs contentedly. “You two should stay the night. If you want, I really will show you the garage tomorrow.”

“Sounds awesome,” Dean murmurs sleepily to the open-and-shut click of the door.


End file.
